


Let us Heal together

by ordinary_human6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Persistent Sam, Shower Sex, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_human6/pseuds/ordinary_human6
Summary: Boys dealing with their injuries in different ways.





	Let us Heal together

**Author's Note:**

> Few days ago I was in lot of pain due to a neck and shoulder injury. My each breath started and ended in "Ow". I looked like a wicked hunchback witch from the old cartoons. Anyway, guess who I imagined in my situation? Our pretty boys!  
> Hope you like it!

"Ow!"  
He blinked his heavy eyes open and closed them again.  
There was too much pain in his body to deal with now and a pleasant darkness in his room. Considering they got in pretty late last night, he was in no hurry to wake up anytime soon. Specially after a successful hunt.  
It's true that after getting beaten up numerous times by two vengeful ghosts in a single night, the hunt can't be entitled to called as successful; but he was going to overlook that tiny flaw. It is kinda embarrassing that after doing the same stuff for years, both of them aren't getting any better at it. Or Maybe Dean was right. They are old for this shit! To prove, he did have every single part of his body in pain.  
"Ow"  
Maybe he couldn't help the whimper escaping from his mouth. Neither alcohol nor plenty of Advils was much of help. He should get back to his sleep.  
Wait a minute. Now come to think of it, the sound is not coming from him.  
_Dean? Dean is hurting?  
_

And.... within a heartbeat Sam was up. Grabbing the gun from under his pillow, eyebrows scrunched in worry; he went in pursuit of his 'most probably in danger' brother.

First he sneaked up to Dean's room. Gun raised to the eye level in one hand, he pushed the slightly ajar door further.

There was no one inside. His bed was empty but looked like someone did sleep in it. _  
_

The Bunker was safe with guarding spells and warding sigils with walls made of concrete and steel. It was impossible to breach it from outside, making it invincible against every evil. But you can never rule out the possibility of anything get past all that and attack you, given their line of work. Also, lately there are so many people in and out the bunker; it's surprising they are not getting robbed on daily basis.

"Ow" A faint sound echoed in his ears.

Heartbeat going wild in his chest, he rushed towards the library.

There was no one in the library.

He was just about to go into the dungeon, when he thought he will check the kitchen first.

There he was! And.....No one was attacking him. It was just Dean standing at the kitchen counter. Phew!

He was cutting some vegetables on the board and was wincing in pain. Only Dean could be prissy enough to have an wooden chopping board in the bunker.

"Hey, You are up." Dean sensed his presence, eyes concentrating at task in hand.

"Yeah, I thought...Never mind." Sam shook his head. He lowered his gun and put it down on the table. Dean glanced at it but didn't ask for any explanation.

He seemed fine. Except for the bloody gash on his left temple, which will need some stitches and limp in his leg. Sam knew that he got that cut when Clara's ghost had thrown him hard onto the pile of rusty junk, when they were torching her mother's remains in the cemetery last night. He was sure he heard many bones breaking that time.

Sam was not in great shape, too. He didn't even checked for his own injuries. He was just exhausted.

Maybe he should leave. Go back to sleep.

"Ow"

Or not.

Dean was biting hard on his bottom lip, trying to reach for a plate.

"Hey, You okay? You need something?"

"Nah, I am great. Why do you ask?" That smug grin soon turned into a wince across his face, but disappeared quickly.

Sam sighed. Typical.

He watched Dean struggle for that plate again. For some reason he couldn't get to it. He looked hunchback, scrunching his shoulders tight, bending his head forward.

"Tell me what's wrong, Dean?", he tried again.

"Nothing, I think I cracked my collar bones or something. I can't fucking move.", he stated that as matter of factually, clearly annoyed. At him or at the plate, Sam can't tell.

"I tried sleeping, but I can't. Tried drinking but too damn hungry.",he continued, "Just wanted a sandwich." Last words mumbled.Dean avoided looking at his brother.

Sam was not sure how it happened, but he was striding across the room. _Sleep makes you do crazy things sometimes._

"Let me take a look." He said, stopping just before his brother.

"Sammy, what are you--", Dean tried to move away.

Without hesitation, he pulled away Dean's tee shirt's collar from his left shoulder. There was clearly some swelling and few purple bruises around the neck and collar.

His brother stood dumbfounded, nervous under the scrutiny.

Sam feeling bold, grabbed right collar and exposed the feverish skin underneath. Same as another. He didn't know what overcome him. He ghosted his fingers over the crimson patch. Barely touching. _It's been so long since they are this close._

Dean gulped audibly. His Adam's Apple bobbing down and up slowly. Sam could feel Dean trying hard not to look at him, eyes glued the roof.

He pressed his thumb slightly on the swelling. Just amused.

"Ow! Are you done?", Dean hissed loudly, jerking away.

"Sorry." said Sam, moving away. _Why he was feeling disappointed suddenly?_

"Why don't you sit down and I will finish the sandwich." Sam offered. _At least it will keep him busy, instead of just staring at his brother._ He finished cutting some tomatoes and onions, added few lettuces. He took out two plates from the cabinets overhead, arranging the sandwiches for each of them. _  
_

"Ah..I don't know man. Do you even know how to make it? I mean I never see you cooking anything in here." Dean teased him but sat down eventually at the table.

He can't help but smile.

"I perfectly know how to cook. I did it before and you know it." He passed one plate to Dean and took another himself. Setting two beers in the middle, he continued, "I just like your culinary skills better than mine."

He could swore he saw Dean suppress his smile behind his sandwich. Pleased with himself, he took one bite and realized he had been hungry himself.

Yesterday working on the case they were about to go over the diner nearby the motel, when Captain Hackner had called them about latest murder and they had rushed there without a blink. Soon followed a night long chase and some nice throwing, thrashing and beatings later (all to them); they succeeded in cremating the bitches. Meanwhile Hackner had got injured, they had to drop him at hospital. They left the bloody town at the ass crack of dawn and got home in the evening. Nowadays, they never stopped at any motel anymore than strictly necessary, when the case isn't finished within a day or required more researching. Always making bee line for the Bunker, however far or long they are from Kansas.

Funny how foreign the concept "Home" was to Sam. He has never known his home, unlike Dean, who at least remember how it was, how it smelled, how it felt. Sam never had that chance, that's why he never understood attachments, unlike Dean. But this, this giant facility with steel and concrete walls felt like finally he is safe. They are safe.

A comfortable silence had fallen over them.

"We should get you to ER man, I think the left bone might be broken." Sam took a swig from the bottle. He already knew the answer, still it didn't hurt to ask.

"Nah, just need to sleep for week and I am golden. Besides, I got my medicine right here.", said Dean raising his beer, slightly suppressing the pain caused by the movement.

"How did you drive in that condition for 12 hours straight? Honestly, I don't remember if we even stopped somewhere for any break? Did we?" said Sam, thinking hard about the trip back home. Nope, he didn't remember it very much.

"I had to. You were out like a lamp as soon as I started the car. You didn't even wake up for rest stops, princess. I had to keep an eye out for you whole time I was getting coffee!" said the driver finishing his last piece of sandwich. He got up slowly and limped towards the sink, putting his plate down.

Sam was embarrassed. His back was hurting when they cleared, must had dozed off without realizing. But Dean took care of him when he himself was hurt more. Must had been excruciating gunning down the accelerator! 

"I am sorry De-"

"Relax, we both were in bad shape. It's alright." Dean shrugged, starting towards the door, he continued," We need some rest, ok?"

Sam nodded. His throat clenching up for some unknown reason.

"I am just going to take a shower and then straight to bed. I stink like I was lying in gutter. You okay here?" said Dean, at the door, going for his room. His hunchback frame disappearing quickly.

 _No, You smell wonderful. As always. Sam wanted to disagree._ Instead he sighed.

"You sure you don't need think anything?" he tried for last time.

"I'm good." came out the echo.

It was a crazy year, with their mom being resurrected and coming to live with them was surreal none the less overwhelming. It was hard for Dean and hard for him, too. He was not sure what to expect and what not to from a mother, considering he never knew any. Ofcourse he was happy but he had known her only through Dean's version. For Dean, he could see, it was torture. Unlike him, his brother had a picture of their mom in his heart from his actual childhood and Mary was turning out different than that picture. As far as Dean remembered she was a simple, kind and loving mom. He was not used to see her as a hunter yet. He wanted to protect her and tormenting over it. Then she vanished suddenly, leaving them freaked out even more.

It took toll on Dean. They had kept their actual relationship hidden from their mother. Now she's gone they couldn't go back ever.

It's been killing them since. Pretending to be only brothers when you are more, was painful. They talked less, sat together less. Touching was forbidden. These few months were difficult for them, emotionally, and physically. The one thing which helped them get through their damaged life was their dependence, their relationship with each other; and now with their mom in the picture they had to keep it under wrap. As happy as they were with Mary resurrected, they didn't want her to believe that incest is not a taboo in 21st century!

It was worse than hell, for both of them. For the first time in his adult life Sam felt alone. 

 ********

Few minutes had passed since his brother left him in the kitchen. He contemplated about going to library or back to bed. Then he decided doing his laundry, he was too wired to go to sleep anyway. Grabbing his own clothes in the basket from his room, he thought he should get Dean's too. He was halfway there, when he heard it.

"Ow! Son of Bitch!!!!"

 Sam startled. Dropping his basket onto the ground, he ran towards the room.

Dean was half naked just in his boxers, torso twisted in his attempt to get off the tee shirt overhead, stumbling around in the middle of the room. The strong, naked legs were trembling from the effort. The knees were scraped and there was an open wound around left ankle. His abdomen was on display exposing his right nipple. He was not aware of Sam's presence, still struggling with offending piece of garment.

"Whoa, Dean?" He rushed to his brother. " Let me get you out of it" 

He caught hem of tee shirt by one hand and lightly grabbed Dean's elbow poking out of it.

"Sam? I am fine! I can get it off." Came the clenched reply from behind the fabric.

" Yeah, I can see it." He can't help taunting his brother but he did manage to gently get him out of it. When he dropped it, Dean stood there panting with his bottom lip red from biting hard into it. 

Sam raised his hands to hold Dean but dropped them after seeing him standing awkwardly. He still avoided looking into Sam's eyes. 

"Thanks. I would have gotten it eventually." Said Dean, turning away slowly towards bathroom. Sam just nodded.

Bathroom door closed on his face, after few moments he heard water running, he imagined Dean being naked inside. His mind bringing back all the memories of that skin, he stood there for a long time, in case he was needed again. He knew his brother wouldn't ask for any help but it didn't mean he didn't need it. 

He was right. 

Soon, he heard a scream from inside the bathroom.

"That's it. I am going in." muttering to himself, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants. Before entering the bathroom he knocked, but unsurprisingly door was not locked.

Dean was butt naked under the hot water, his back towards Sam.  Water steaming around him, creating a cloud and Dean's angelic body within his reach, he could just extend his hand and feel it under his fingers. But he pushed aside his thoughts as the naked man looked pissed, from his rigid posture and Sam saw the reason for it. His soap was lying on the ground!

"Hey" he whispered, picked it up silently and held it before him. "Look, I don't want to push, but if you need any help I am right here."

There was a long silence except the sound of water hitting their bodies.

"Oh, fuck it." Dean turned around slowly, he took a deep breath.

"I can't reach my back. It's been killing me!. Would you....would you mind?" He kept his eyes to the ground entire time. Sam getting a good look of his frontal nudity, can't help but notice the half hard cock at the hip. He was sure his condition was no different than Dean. Lot of memories flashing before his eyes about the times they had marked each other all over in this bathroom, but he decided to ignore it. Maybe they are not ready to move back to that point.

He just nodded once. Then he put down the soap into the tray and picked up a washcloth and soaked it in some water. He wished they were in a bathtub.

Then he dabbed that cloth on Dean's left forehead, cleaning the wound as lightly as possible, his brother hissed only once; he moved onto other parts of the body, checking to make sure there was no wound need stitching.

Sam then moved behind Dean, tilting his head slightly so that it would fit perfect against his own chest, he asked," Put your weight on me, lean on me, De."

This time Dean listened him and let go. He put back of his head against Sam's massive chest and closed his eyes, letting Sam wash his hair, massage his scalp with those long, long fingers, feeling the heavenly mix of warm soapy water and Sam.

He didn't realize he was breathing hard until Sam had moved onto his neck and shoulders. His eyes flew open. It hurt when Sam's fingers massaged over the swollen skin and he couldn't help but groan.

"Sorry. Just relax." said Sam and kept on repeating the movements and after some time it didn't hurt as much as before. He found himself relaxed, sleepy and loose in his bones. He sighed happily, cradled in his brother's arms he didn't want to move.

Slowly and very slowly, Sam's hands traveled onto his arms applying soap and lathering it nicely. Then those glorious hands started wandering towards his chest, and his abs, going in circles, from up to down beyond his naval. His mind was loosing control over his body, giving in to Sam's will. His back was glued to Sam's front and he could perfectly feel the hardness of Sam's cock against his own ass. Sam was breathing hot in his ear. They were so close, not even water could breach the contact.

"It's been so long, Dean." whispered Sam, voice hitched on his name. Water had turned tepid but Dean couldn't register it. He was flushed all over.

"It was driving me crazy, not touching you. You were so close, yet so distant." said he, tweaking a nipple by one hand and another trailing onto Dean's quivering thighs. He moved onto his back, lathering his shoulder blades to his waist, spanning with his hands. Slapping his ass lightly, he was went back and forth on playing with his front and back. Dean was losing control fast.

A moan slipped past his lips. His cock was erect and leaking on hips, mixing with droplets. He felt like he was burning inside.

But now Sam was doing insanely hot things to his needy body and he had already lost the battle.

"I love watching your back. Your ass...I could stare at it all day." confessed Sam innocently. His hands squeezed said his ass cheeks, thumb just pressing at the crack, not exactly entering but there.

"Sa...Sammy, please." He was not sure what he was begging for, to stop or to continue, but he was beyond any care. He just want this. They have waited long enough.

Sam chose the moment to bend down and bite Dean's neck hard, sucking it afterwards. And whatever Dean's saying got lost in the mumble. Turned on beyond anything, he wanted those hands on his cock; he started pushing his ass backwards, wanting any sort of friction whatsoever to get him off.

Sam gasped behind him, pausing for a moment to steady himself, he released his hold on Dean. When he feared Sam would stop and they might never have the chance to do this again, he thought 'screw it' and turned around so that he can look at the taller man in his eyes.

He tangled his hand in Sam's wet hair, jerking his head towards him, he kissed the man, sucking the moans right from those sweet lips. He pushed his tongue inside, bit down the bottom lip, marking it red and swollen. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Sam's arms were holding him tight, hungry for touch, so he had to put some distance between them, just to breathe.

"I want you to fuck me." said he, staring into hazes eyes. He pushed his cock onto Sam's already swollen pink cock, grinding hard for emphasis, eliciting another hiss from the man.

"Now, Sam!" ordered Dean, biting on the long neck exposed before him. Immediately, Sam dropped to his knees, not caring the wet and slippery floor, he turned off the shower and bracing himself against Dean's thigh with one hand, grabbed the cock in front of him, by another. He gave it lightly tug, before licking it top to bottom.

Dean jerked above him. Sam parted Dean's legs with the touch of his fingers, continued sucking and slurping. He couldn't stop even if he wanted too, just kept sucking in that thick, long, juicy cock. Dean smelled intoxicating and he was trying to swallow him whole.

"I am not gonna last....if you keep.....on doing that....." Dean panted above him, tugging at his hair sharply, he urged him to hurry.

 Sam, then fondled the balls for a brief moment, went to probe the entrance lightly from behind. He broke free from the blowjob with a pop and pushed Dean around so that his ass was snug against his own face. Holding it open by his both hands, he dipped his nose inside, inhaling hint of soap and everything that is Dean. He licked the hole, tongue flat against it, then twirling it around the edge, so it will be loose and nice for him. He kept pushing hungrily, getting bolder by each stroke.

"Sa... Oh fuck......" The older one was a heated mess, barely hanging onto the washbasin, eyes squeezed shut and mouth forming a silent 'o'. When Sam added one finger along with his tongue, he feared he could not hold on any longer but Sam stood up abruptly.

The younger one pushing two fingers at a time at the hole, kissed Dean. He kept sucking on his tongue and fingering him open, both getting mad with lust.

"Come on, fuck me already. I can take it." Bossy Dean barked impatiently at Sam, then opened the cabinet over the sink and thrust a lotion into Sam's hand.

Sam let go his opening, in order to rub some lotion on his own throbbing cock. It's a miracle that Sam was patient and not fucking Dean raw. He grabbed Dean's hips, pulling the entrance open by his thumbs, he pushed inside.

Dean was even hotter inside and smoother than silk. He was also tight as new. It's too much. Sam took a deep breath.

"Move....God...." said Dean through clenched teeth and Sam pushed again slowly, raising himself by the balls of his feet.

It gradually became smoother and he was deep inside till the hilt, his crotch attached to Dean's ass. He reached around and took Dean's cock in his hand, tugging it in rhythm with the motion.

Rest of it was blurred. Neither of them remembering, what happened next. Five to ten strokes and Sam started shuddering, his eyes rolling back in his skull, he bit dean's shoulder to stifle the scream. His partner was no better. His body became taut, breath hitching in his throat, he called out "Fuck....Sammy."

Both of them went over the edge, coming together in unison, Dean shot his load all over the sink and onto his brother's hand. Sam came so hard, he was pretty sure he won't be able to speak ever, his come dripping down Dean's ass. Both of them shuddering and gasping for breath by the intensity of it. When they collected themselves, they were still shaking like leaves.

Sam cleaned them both by a wet washcloth and dried them with a towel. He wrapped himself in a towel and Dean in another. Then he half-walked, half-carried Dean to his bed because his brother was still a little out of it. He looked 10 years younger and 30 pounds thinner. Sam pulled covers on the exhausted and sleepy Dean, tucking him in. He bent down to gather his abandoned clothes from the bathroom door and turned towards the door to let himself out, he was getting anything done tonight.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean called out. It was barely above whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Stay? Please?" His voice breaking around the edge.

Sam released the breath he didn't know how long was holding. He felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He dropped his clothes again.

"Always Dean. Where else will I go?" said he, sliding under the covers, pulling Dean tight against his naked chest.

And drifted off to sleep.

**************

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has turned out terrible than I imagined. I suck at writing sex scene, this is my first attempt. Please feel free to leave criticism/comments. Both are appreciated.


End file.
